A Day To Be Remembered
by BinkBrandi
Summary: Link goes to save Navi from Ganon and gets more than what he bargained for.. I suck at Summaries DL/L and Ganon/Navi
1. Chapter 1

______------------_________-----------__________

A Day To Be Remembered, Story 2

It was 3am, and Navi was swimming in a cup of coffee, because she had just had a nightmare. She looked up and saw the man in her dream, she screamed and tried to fly away, but the big man grabbed her by her wings. "Get away evil Ganon!!!"she screamed. "Your mine", Ganondorf said with a grin. She struggled to get out of his grip, but failed.

He threw her into his bed room and said,"Don't try to escape, or it'll only be worse". With that, he tore off his pants and approched the fairy with a wicked grin. Navi tried to flee again, but was captured, and Ganondorf ripped her dress off. She tried to call for help, but her cries were unheard.

Link was asleep, but he suddenly felt something was wrong, he looked eberywhere in his house for Navi, but couldn't find her. But he soon relized what had happened, she was captured by Ganon. He quickly put on his tunic and boots, and grabbed his sword and sheild, and ran out the door.

He was now infront of Ganon's castle, and heard faint screaming coming from inside, he slayed all the guards. He followed the voice all the way to a bedroom, where he was suddenly ambushed against a wall, and knocked unconcious, "Heh Heh" The dark voice laughed "Your mine now" and with that he grabbed Link by his ankles and dragged to another bedroom and shut the door behind him. Ganon then threw Navi into the bed and shoved his pinky up her little pussy. Navi the screamed in pain as Ganon's pinky entered her then smiled like maniac and began to thrust his pinky in and out of the only managed to scream louder with each loved to hear the fairy scream he thought of it like music to his ears, so he continued to thrust his pinky into then awoke to find himself in a half lighted room he tried to get up but found out that his hands were tied to the ends of the bed. He tried to wiggle them loose, but only to find out that they were tightly around his looked around but saw nobody in sight. A dark voice then chuckled from the shadows. "Whos There?" asked Link. "It was about time you woke up" the dark voice said as it came out of the shadows."You" Link Said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!!! & Review XD

---------------------------------------------------------

A Day To Be Remembered, Part 2

---------------------------------------------------------

Dark Link came out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "What do you want" Link growled at him. ''Just wanted to have you all here for myself" Dark said with a soft chuckle. "What are you going to do" Link said while trying to loosen the ropes around his wrists. Dark the approached the bed with a mischievous look on his face. He then suddenly leaped onto the bed and landed on Link's lap and earned a grunt from the hylian below then adjusted himself so that his legs were on the each side of then leaned forward and put his hands on his cheeks and looked at him with a mischievous smile."What are you going to mmph" Link was cut out when Dark Link pressed his lips against immediately pulled back and started kicking and screaming. Dark then got Link in a chokehold. "I guess you dont like it the easy way" Dark said. Link whimpered as Dark's grip around his neck tightened."Guess it'll be the hard way" Dark said with a mischievous then released Link and ripped his tunic open, which revealed Link's fine-toned chest and abs.'Mmmmmm your so fucking sexy!" Dark said as he ran his hands through Link's body. Link shivered under Dark's touch. Dark's hands then reached Link's leggings, "Hmmm i wonder what your hiding down here" Dark said as he undid the laces that held Link's in place. Link then started screaming and trying to Dark off of him, but couldn't because of the ropes around his wrists which held him onto the bed. Dark the peeled off Link's leggings just enough to reveal Link's member."Hmmmm well your not that bad, but i defenetly seen better" Dark said as he roughly grasped Link's member in his hand. Link gasped at the sudden rush of pain around his member."You like this don't you?" Dark asked as he slowly began to pump the now hardened member."I would never like it or even think of it for you to tie me up and rape me" Link hissed between light moans. "Whatever you say" Dark said as he leaned down and licked Link's member. Link gave out a soft yep that was probaly heard by the shadow above him. "You do like this, if you wouldn't of had yelped" Dark said. Link was about to say something but all that came out of his lips was a loud moan as Dark's mouth went around his member. Dark pumped his head up and down Link's shaft. While Dark did that Link was moaning a while of pumping Link's memeber Dark removed his mouth and looked at the hylian who was trying to breath properley. "Mmmmmmm seeing you a tied up here for myself is making so fucking horny!" Dark said as he released his hardened member from his cloth prision. He then rubbed it against Link's thigh and caused the hylian to gasp."I hope you enjoy this as much as i will" said Dark as he placed himself at the hylian's entrance.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

This Is The Final Chap..... Hope You Like It! Plz Review XD

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A Day To Be Remembered, Final Chap.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

No! P-Please don't ahhhhhhhhhhh Link screamed in pain as Dark forcefully entered his body. "I knew you would like this" Dark said as he withdrew back and painfully entered him 's back nearly arched as he yelled in pain. Dark continued to roughly thrust into Link and Link went from a high to a low groan of pain. "Scream for me" Dark said as he thrusted into Link. Link gave out a low groan. Dark then roughly grasped Link's member. Link gave out a high yelp at the pain around his memeber. " I said scream for me" Dark ordered Link. "N-No" Link managed to choke out. "Scream for me you bitch!" Dark Screamed as he increased his grip around Link's Member. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh I love you Dark, I love it when you tie me up and fuck me like a helpless whore!" Link screamed at the shadow above him. " I thought so, but that isn't enough to satisfied me" Dark smirked as he drewback and harshly entered his body one last time and caused Link to scream and for him to spill his seed inside of Dark finished "unloading" inside of Link de drew out and looked at link who was nearly unconsious. Dark then leaned over Link and untied the blood stained ropes around his wrists and craddled Link in his arms and spoke softlyto him."Oh I love you to Link, now reat my love I'll be doing this again later". Link had no energy to react, as he drifted off to sleep in Dark's arms not even thinking of what was waiting for him in the moring.......

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I hope you like it :D.....I'm not really good at writing endings, Well this is my first fanfic T__T......... More fanfics will be on its way........Hopefully :(

Well Anyway Please Review!!!!! XD

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


End file.
